Redes sociales
by Nitta Caffeine Rawr
Summary: [AU] [Ereri] Porque a Eren le daba igual lo que sus padres pensaran sobre su orientación sexual, recién revelada a través de nada menos que una página de internet, lo único que le hacía ahora lamentarse era que Levi lo dejara en abstinencia.


Disclaimer: SnK NO me pertenece; ojala, es de Hajime Isayama, pero él será mi esposo así que todos tranquilos. Me enteraré de todos los spoiler antes que nadie.

Bien, no tengo mucho que decir. Solo que ojala les guste, pero como advertencia que esto salió de un momento de aburrimiento total de mi día, así que seguramente podría ser muy aburrido.

Gracias por entrar -Yeah. Si sabes a lo que me refiero. Okey, calla Nitta, calla-.

* * *

Redes sociales.

* * *

Había tres cosas de las que Eren Jaeger estaba completamente seguro; uno que su novio era el mejor del mundo entero, hace unos días habían cumplido los seis meses y habían sido los meses más bonitos de su vida. Aunque Levi siempre le ordenara que hiciera cosas. Dos, Levi aun siendo pequeño y teniendo una muy clara diferencia de edad entre ambos; siete años, eso no los detenía al momento de «divertirse» —y no precisamente jugar Xbox— y tercero, que las redes sociales si podían ser la perdición de alguien.

Todo comenzó una tarde en su departamento, si, luego de mucho rogar y lanzar indirectas a Rivaille, este había aceptado.

Eren estaba aburrido, su novio se había ido con Erwin —para variar— y conteniendo las ganas de desear llamarlo, diciéndole que «por favor volviera», se sentó frente al escritorio con el computador prendido y vagó por el internet. No tenía nada que hacer, bueno, tenía mucho que hacer pero las cosas de la universidad no contaban. No sentía esa explosiva motivación sexual como para hacer tareas y estudiar.

Estudio luego.

El alemán nunca usaba sus redes sociales, solo para perder el tiempo… igual que ahora. Una bajada por su muro le sacó unas cuantas sonrisas y le hizo hacer muecas de asco ante las cosas raras que las otras personas hacían, en serio, ¿de dónde había sacado a tanta gente anormal? ¿Por qué Connie se había lanzado de un techo con un extraño aparato de su creación que se supone, tenía que ayudarlo a moverse por los aires como Spiderman? ¿Por qué Sasha solo se quedaba grabando? Aunque si, el video era muy divertido pero al parecer su amigo se rompió algo.

Tenía más de cincuenta «me gusta».

Incluso Eren tenía agregada a su profesora de biología de la escuela, ex profesora siendo exactos, y era una mujer muy rara. Era ley general ignorar todo lo que publicara o compartiera si es que no querías terminar enfermo del asco.

—¿Qué es esto…? —murmuró y sentó mejor en la silla para mirar con atención la pantalla.

Su Levi había publicado algo, aunque sería mejor decir que se había publicado algo y no era nada más que su ubicación actual. Eren sabía que estaba con su rubio amigo —aunque él sabía que el muy listo tenía segundas ganas con _su _novio— pero no dónde y en aquella publicación decía que se encontraban _juntos _en un restaurante _francés _muy _romántico _al cual tenía pensado invitarlo en unos días.

¿Acaso se daba cuenta que esa era una atmosfera romántica completamente?

—¡Joder! —gritó con fuerza mientras se iba hacia atrás en la silla. Los celos haciendo estragos en su cuerpo y las ganas de matar aumentaron. Le cortaría la cabeza a Erwin cuando lo viera y no importaba las diferencias entre ellos.

Haciendo acto de su gran impulsividad —oh, señor impulsivo Eren, como te amo. Gracias a usted Eren logró estar con Levi—, voló a su perfil e hizo algo que había estado pensando en hacer desde hace mucho tiempo pero no hizo porque Rivaille decía que necesitaban esperar. Oh, pues esperaron suficiente, que el mundo entero se enterara de su patente homosexualidad de ser necesario pero no dejaría que un rubio teñido le robara a su novio.

Eren cambió su situación de «soltero» a «en una relación». Como postre etiqueto a Rivaille.

Sonrió con suficiencia y se reclinó en la silla observando su trabajo. Era un genio.

Los «me gusta» y comentarios no se hicieron de rogar. En pocos segundos ya estaba casi lleno y sus notificaciones casi muriendo por el abuso hacia ellas. No faltaron los comentarios de sus amigos de: «¿En serio, Eren? ¡Felicidades», era Historia y uno de Jean que le hizo rodar los ojos «Siempre supe que eras marica. Por fin saliste del closet».

Eren se balanceó en la silla como un niño y canturreó una tonada que había escuchado en la mañana. Ahora todos sabían que Levi estaba con él y los podría mantener a raya. Ilusos, la única persona que podía estar con ese hombre gruñón era él.

Media hora más tarde Eren se arrepintió de su decisión porque se le había olvidado por completo que también tenía a sus padres agregados, esos padres que no sabían de la orientación sexual de su hijo y que no esperaron para telefonearlo, preguntándole todo al respecto. Aunque el mayor problema no fue el monologo al respecto que tuvo que soportar, sino cuando llegó el rey de Roma de ese departamento, Rivaille:

—Eren —llamó mientras lo obligaba a cortar el teléfono.

Se veía más molesto que normalmente y aunque no era el momento Eren deseo comérselo a besos.

«Concéntrate, idiota», se dijo.

Eren hizo un comentario inteligente, del tipo: «¿Ah?».

—¿Cómo putas… —siseó peligrosamente, como una pantera con el lomo erizado por la ira—se te ha ocurrido hacer eso? ¿Acaso no ves que tengo dignidad? —se acercó hasta él y le dio un codazo en el estómago que le hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo. Levi lo fulminaba con la mirada y luego lanzó las horribles palabras—: Una semana sin sexo, por imbécil. Arregla el asunto, mocoso —se dio vuelta sobre sí mismo y caminó farfullando groserías contra él—.La próxima vez te voy a bloquear, Eren. Mejor te elimino…

—¡Pero…! —Lloriqueó el alemán mientras se enderezaba y lo seguía por el departamento—¡Rivaille! Es que tú…

—¡Dos putas semanas, mocoso imbécil!

—¡Levi no! —siguió en su berrinche, intentando hacerlo recapacitar pero nulamente. Por todos los santos que pudieran existir, no podría con eso.

Porque a Eren le daba igual lo que sus padres pensaran sobre su orientación sexual, recién revelada a través de nada menos que una página de internet, lo único que le hacía ahora lamentarse era que Levi lo dejara en abstinencia.

* * *

¿Reviews?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr.**


End file.
